Proposition
by Smackalicious
Summary: Abby and Ziva have quite the proposition for McGee. McGiva established relationship. THREESOME. Non-graphic. You've been warned.


Title: Proposition  
Summary: Abby and Ziva have quite the proposal for McGee.  
Rated: PG-13  
Categories: Het (McGee/Ziva established relationship), Threesome (Abby/Ziva/McGee)  
Genre: PWP  
Warnings: Threesome  
Author's Note: Written for the Weekly Writing Game on NFA, week 11. Pairing was Abby/Ziva/McGee, prompt was manuever. I know I'm taking a risk posting this here, but it's not graphic and everything is annotated, so . . .

* * *

**Proposition**

"Do you really think he'll go for it? I mean, he might be kinda uncomfortable . . ."

"Oh, trust me, I can _get _him to agree to it."

Abby smirked at the other woman's assurance. "Then go for it, my sweet little assassin."

Ziva returned the smirk and turned to exit the lab, Abby surprising her with a quick pat on the rear end as she left. She tossed a questioning look over her shoulder, receiving a devious wink in return. Shaking her head, she left the room to make her way to the squad room.

Ziva mentally prepared the words she would say when she saw him. She wasn't exactly sure how she would even broach the subject; if it were just her asking, she was sure he would be fine. But since Abby was involved, too? She just wasn't sure how things would go.

The elevator opened and Ziva found herself back in the squad room. She let a breath out as she saw him, sitting at his desk, working diligently. A smile crossed her face. She had always admired Tim's way of maneuvering around the computer. Hopefully he would be able to tear himself away from his work long enough to listen to her and enjoy what she and Abby had planned for the three of them.

McGee was so focused on his typing that he didn't even notice Ziva sneak up behind him, until she bent down and whispered in his ear, "Hard at work, I see."

He jumped slightly, almost knocking Ziva in the chin with his head, but she moved away just in time to remain uninjured. "Geez, Ziva! Can't you ever make your presence known in a way other than sneaking up on people?" He scowled at his monitor, not turning to look at her.

Ziva's eyes widened at his tone. He was usually not so touchy with her. She scooted out to return to her own desk. "I am sorry. I will . . . try to be louder next time." She quickly walked over to her desk, sitting and turning her attention to her own computer.

McGee looked up upon hearing Ziva's words and saw she was doing her best to ignore him. He sighed. He had hurt her feelings. Damnit. He stood and made his way over to her desk, squatting in front of it. "Ziva, I'm sorry. I know you didn't mean any harm." She finally looked up at him. He shrugged. "You scared me. What was I supposed to do?"

Ziva allowed herself to smile slightly. "Admit that you were frightened, perhaps?"

He closed his eyes, shaking his head and echoing her smile. "Yeah, yeah, you've made your point." He opened his eyes again, looked back towards Tony's desk to see if the senior agent was around and, satisfied that they were relatively alone, turned back to Ziva, announcing, "You know I would never say anything intentionally hurtful to you," while placing his hand on hers.

Ziva's smile grew. They had been trying to keep their new relationship out of the office, away from prying eyes, but sometimes it was hard to keep their hands off each other. They liked to take advantage of the small moments when neither Gibbs nor Tony were around to let the other know just how important they were to each other.

Ziva leaned in towards him, bringing her other hand up to cover his, and said, "I know that. I was just . . . surprised at your reaction, that is all."

McGee frowned. "I really am sorry, Ziva. I've just been having a really stressful day and . . ."

"I have a solution for that," Ziva interrupted, finding the perfect avenue to present her and Abby's idea.

He raised an eyebrow. "Should I be worried?"

Ziva let out a devilish laugh. "Of _course _not. Come with me." She stood and began walking to the elevator, as McGee automatically followed her, jogging to catch up to her.

"Where are we going?" he asked as they waited for the doors to open.

Ziva placed a finger on his lips, silencing him. "It is not a long trip. You will find out soon enough."

The elevator door opened and as they stepped inside, McGee's usual self reappeared and he said, "I don't know about this, Ziva. If Gibbs finds out . . ."

Ziva reached over and flipped the switch, bringing the car to a halt. She turned to him, her gaze dangerous. "We are not leaving the building. Gibbs will know where to find us. Besides that, do you have no sense of adventure?"

"Of course I do," McGee responded quickly. He grinned. "I'm dating you, after all." The look Ziva gave him made him rethink his choice of words and he gulped. "I mean, um, I'll do whatever you want?"

"McGee, I could easily kill you right now," Ziva said, looking at the doors of the car. McGee gulped again. She turned to look at him, a smirk on her face. "But I do believe I like you too much to do that."

He let out the breath he had been holding. "Well, that's good. Because I really don't want you to kill me. Makes it kinda hard to investigate crimes when you're dead." He paused, sensing that he had stuck his foot in his mouth again. "And, uh, I mean, spend time with you, of course."

Ziva let out a chuckle, flipping the switch on the elevator's panel to an on position again. "Perfect response, Tim." The rest of the ride to Abby's lab was silent, then the doors opened and Ziva looked out into the hallway before taking McGee's hand in her own and leading him down the corridor towards the lab.

"We're going to Abby's lab?" McGee asked, confused.

Ziva stopped, facing him. "Do you have a problem with Abby?"

"No, no, of course not," he assured her. "I just . . . I don't know." He shrugged with one shoulder. "I kinda thought you maybe wanted to . . ."

Ziva's smirk returned. "Who says I do not?" She resumed the walk, dragging McGee with her.

"Whoa, whoa," McGee said, and Ziva stopped again, annoyed. "Isn't Abby in her lab?"

"Of course she is! Would we be going there if she were not?" Ziva continued on, ignoring any further words McGee said, and they entered Abby's lab. "Abby, I'm back."

Abby bounced out of her office. "Oh, yay!" She ran over to them, enveloping the two of them in a single hug. She pulled away shortly, putting her hands on Ziva's shoulders. "You were able to convince him?"

"Convince me of _what_?" McGee asked, bewildered.

Abby shot Ziva a dirty look. "_You _didn't ask him. You brought him down here so _I _could do it." She shook her finger in Ziva's face. "I thought you were a big, brave Mossad officer, Miss David."

Ziva glared at her. One thing was for certain – Abby certainly wasn't intimidated by her. She would just have to tell her the truth. "I thought it might be best if we brought it up together." Well, okay, maybe she could fudge a little bit.

Abby pondered that idea for a moment, then nodded. "Okay."

Ziva smiled, turning to McGee, who still looked as if the two of them had grown horns and long, red, swishy tails. "Are you alright, Tim?"

"Would you guys just tell me what it is you want with me?" he asked, becoming exasperated and, well, a little scared. Ziva and Abby were kind of a worrisome duo.

"That's _all _we want, Timmy," Abby responded cryptically.

"_What_? Try being specific. Guys aren't known for their deciphering skills, Abby."

"This is true," Ziva noted. She signaled for Abby to go ahead.

"Well, Ziva and I were talking, and she kinda told me that you two are, well, you know, getting frisky," McGee glared at Ziva and she shrugged in response, "and we kinda thought maybe you wanted to spice things up a bit. You know, in the bedroom."

McGee's face turned a deep shade of crimson. "You two were talking about my sex life?" he moaned, closing his eyes in embarrassment.

Ziva slapped him on the cheek, causing his eyes to pop open. "_Our _sex life, Timothy." She turned away, crossing her arms over her chest, insulted.

"Oh geez," McGee mumbled. He looked back and forth from Abby, who was looking at him expectantly, to Ziva, who was still sulking. "Um, okay. I can handle this." Abby gave him an amused look and Ziva turned slightly as he began to talk things out to himself. "You two are women. And women talk to each other about their . . . relationships, I guess you could call it. Ziva probably didn't _really _want to talk about, um, _us_, I guess, but knowing you, Abby, you forced it out of her. And then you decided in a group effort that bringing me down here and pretending you wanted to have a threesome would make me nervous and awkward, and you just couldn't resist that kind of teasing." He paused and Abby opened her mouth to speak, but he continued before she could. "Because you two just _knew _that it would make me feel uncomfortable at first, and then I would eventually agree to it and you'd announce that it was all just some joke and you never had any intentions of having a threesome in the first place. Is that what's going on?"

Abby's eyes widened. "No, Timmy. We were serious."

"But if you do not believe us . . ." Ziva broke in from behind him.

He spun to face her, still in disbelief. "You weren't joking?"

"You think I've never had sex with a woman before?" Ziva asked, amused.

"And I'm _always _looking for extra bodies to keep my bed warm at night," Abby purred, walking over to Ziva and tossing an arm around her shoulder.

McGee looked at the two women, at Ziva's arm wrapped around Abby's waist, then back to their faces. They were pretty much pleading with him to have sex with them. He didn't have any clue what sort of alternate dimension he had fallen into, but he certainly wasn't going to complain about it.

"So, what do you say, Timmy?" Abby broke into the silence. She gave him an innocent pout. "You up for it?"

"Or should we say," Ziva added, "up for _us_?"

McGee groaned at the horrible sexually laden pun and shook his head, beckoning them to come closer with his finger. They swaggered closer and he turned around, separating the two of them and placing his arms around their shoulders.

"Girls," he started, "I can only hope _you _are up for _me_." He smirked to himself, then sobered. "That is . . ."

A laugh escaped both Ziva's and Abby's lips. "We know what you meant, Timmy," Abby assured him.

"I think we will all be just fine," Ziva said. She smiled and reached in front of McGee to give Abby a high five.

McGee simply continued to smirk and his next words brought even more laughter to the lab.

"Just wait until Tony hears about _this_."

**THE END!**


End file.
